Plankbook (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Plankbook (May 22, 2018) Synopsis - Plankton sneaks into Spongebob's library after finding out that he has a book that can teach him how to steal the patty formula. Characters Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Plankton Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Patrick Star Gary The Snail The Story The story begins at The Chum Bucket. Plankton is lamenting on his latest failure. PLANKTON: Every time Karen! EVERY TIME! KAREN: Perhaps next time you shouldn’t try to destroy the Krusty Krab with torpedoes. PLANKTON: The torpedoes were designed to only destroy part of the Krusty Krab! I didn’t know they were made of toilet paper, were fakes & registered from North Kelp! KAREN: Check your sources hun. PLANKTON: Sources?! You’re the computer! And I am a handsome 74-year-old man! KAREN: Ugh Plankton then puts his brown trench coat on. PLANKTON: I’m going for a walk! Before I burst another abdominal artery! Plankton heads out of the Chum Bucket and begins walking. He then notices Spongebob & Squidward have finished their work shifts. He observes them. SPONGEBOB: Another day where the Secret Formula stays safe & Plankton fails! Ay Squiddy? SQUIDWARD: Why would I care about the Krabby Patty Secret Formula? SPONGEBOB: Because, it's the heart & soul of the Krusty Krab Squidward! Spongebob blinks his eyelashes. SQUIDWARD: Or it is just an old piece of paper that is nothing but wasted space. I’m walking home by myself! Squidward storms off grumbling having gotten annoyed. SPONGEBOB (to himself): Well, I better go and keep my library safe! My book on how to steal the secret formula must stay safe! Spongebob walks on home whistling. Plankton overhears & grins. PLANKTON: Interesting! The scene cuts to Spongebob arriving at his pineapple. He opens the door and proceeds down into his library. Plankton is hot on his tail and proceeds down Conch Street. PLANKTON: Almost there! Plankton then hears a scream and looks to see Patrick trip off his rock and get tangled in Christmas lights. PATRICK: Hahahah! Christmas in Spring! Plankton looks at the wooden headed starfish for a minute until scoffing. PLANKTON: Stupid idiot. Plankton continues onward to Spongebob's. He finally arrives and sees the open door to the library. PLANKTON: Home run! Plankton is about to enter. Gary The Snail blocks the way & growls. PLANKTON: Drat! Gary begins cornering Plankton, acting like a guard dog. PLANKTON: Stay back you sneagle! Bad cat! Shoo! GARY: Mrowwww!! Gary begins mauling a screaming Plankton. Gary then slithers away and Plankton lays on the living room floor a broken skeleton. PLANKTON: Ouch Plankton then returns to normal and descends down into the library. He lands in a file full of old papers. PLANKTON: Yuck! Book reports on the 16th century! Plankton hops out of the files and begins searching for this secret formula book. PLANKTON: The stupid thing has got to be around here somewhere! Plankton searches the comic books, dictionaries, Squidward memoirs, & novels. All no luck. PLANKTON: Fishpaste! Plankton then hears Spongebob whistling and quickly hides in the organ. Spongebob finishes inspecting the book on how to steal the secret formula. He then locks the pages & covers with a deadbolt. SPONGEBOB: I hope this won’t get into Plankton's hands! Or The Krusty Krab is over! Spongebob places the book onto Shelf 13. He then leaves the library to go and make himself some dinner. Plankton has listened in at his organ hiding place. PLANKTON: Hahahahah! That fool! This theft is going to be a piece of cake! PATRICK: CAKE?!!! Plankton peeks out of the organ to see a laughing Patrick sliding down the library slide determined to get cake. His butt lands on the organ keys which is not a pleasant sound for Plankton inside. PLANKTON: AGAGGAHHGAHHHH!!!! The scene cuts to an overview of Shelf 13. Plankton places a ladder to the unable to reach shelf. PLANKTON: Okay Plankton! I know you are afraid of heights! But you can do this! Plankton begins ascending the ladder. By Shelf 8, he is already trembling with fear. Plankton whimpers. He eventually makes it to Shelf 13 and finds the book. PLANKTON: Bingo! Before he could snatch it. A thought suddenly rings in his head. This is Karen, a subconscious version inside Plankton's mind. KAREN: Plankton honey…. isn’t 13 your bad luck number? PLANKTON: Um……… oh barnacles it is. Plankton has a blank stare for a couple of moments before screaming and falling off the shelf. At Shelf 10, he is smacked onto a post, at Shelf 8, he hits his face against a “book of steel,” at Shelf 6, Plankton's underwear attaches to another post. PLANKTON: ATOMIC WEDGIE!!!!! And I don’t even wear clothes! Plankton detaches and finally lands face first onto the ground. After getting some of his senses back, he looks up at the taller than life shelf. PLANKTON: I WILL GET YOU YOU STUPID BOOK! EVEN IF A DUMB STARFISH MAY ACCIDENTALLY LAUNCH ME OUT OF THE SKYLIGHT! PATRICK: Did somebody say, “Even if a dumb starfish may accidentally launch me out of the skylight?!” PLANKTON: Oh come on! Spongebob then re enters his library and spots the tiny green burglar. SPONGEBOB: Plankton?! PLANKTON: Unbelievable! Patrick, “simply following orders”, grabs Plankton and launches him right out and through the skylight. PLANKTON: I WENT TO COLLEGE!!!!!! Plankton lands back into the Chum Bucket right through his laboratory's skylight. PLANKTON: Ouch! Karen then wheels up. KAREN: So how did your attempts in stealing the book plan out? PLANKTON: Wait….. I didn’t tell you of my new plan! Plankton, then remembers his Shelf 13 thing and gets terrified. He then wakes up in his bed and realizes nothing happened. PLANKTON: Phew! Just a nightmare! Plankton then turns on his light and is faced with a growling Gary, laying down next to him, and is actually angry at him for dreaming this scenario up. PLANKTON: You have got to be kidding me! An outside shot of the locked bedroom door is shown, Gary begins mauling Plankton behind it. PLANKTON: Aaaggghhhhhh!!! Category:SquidwardTentacles35